


Warm Against Your Skin

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Just ignore canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Scott go to Derek's office party and leave together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Against Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Just ignore canon, the loft has a balcony and Derek has a chill and fulfilling job and Scott now runs the vet clinic :) 
> 
> Huge thanks to  Ollie  for the help with editing!

The publishing company where Derek works as junior editor is throwing a cocktail party and Derek isn't planning on going. He leaves the office around four, as he usually does. On his way out, he wishes everyone a good weekend and replies with made up plans as an excuse to colleagues who ask if they'd see him later at the party. Then, Scott calls while Derek is driving home. On speaker phone, Scott asks how Derek's day went, what he is up to, if he has plans for the night.

"Not really. There's this office party, but I don't feel like going. I think I'll stay home and start that new book Stiles recommended. How about you?"

"I was calling to ask if you wanted to hang out, actually. I just got off work and it's Friday, man! Don't you want to go out, have some fun?" Scott asks, ever the optimist. Derek knows he won't say no for very long if Scott's invited himself to the party and insists they go. He gives in.

"Not really, but fine. Come pick me up at the loft at seven."

"Yes! I'll be there. Oh, and Derek? What will you be wearing?" Derek had not thought of that.

"I...don't know. My black button-up, I guess."

"Mh, yeah, good idea, you look great in that one." Derek feels himself blush a little, compliments from Scott, whatever they're intended to mean, always make him blush these days.

"Listen, I gotta go, but I'll be there at seven, sharp!" Scott says, "Bye!"

Scott arrives at five to seven, dressed casual but clean, which Derek can appreciate. The ride to the bar where the event is held is full of easy back and forth, teasing, and maybe a little bit of flirting. Once they get there, Derek makes the rounds, introducing Scott as his friend to his colleagues, getting an appreciative look from his desk neighbor Ayan, who knows him best. Scott is his kind and energetic self, but with some reserve, all polite but genuine smiles as he tells each person Derek introduces him to, "pleased to meet you".

Derek, though the alcohol doesn't affect him, feels light-headed. Scott had kept physical contact all evening so far, a hand on his shoulder, his arm or, Derek's heartbeat quickens, his lower back. At first Derek assumed it was a security thing, staying close to pack in unfamiliar territory, and it might be, in part. But then Scott's look are somehow warmer than usual, more observant and lingering. Derek isn't flustered.

It's almost too easy, flirting back- discreetly. Getting Scott a refill, his hand on Scott’s lower back when he introduces him to his boss.

Later, he finds Scott smiling very warmly with that same something in his eyes when Derek motions him over to dance a little to an old disco song Scott once teased him for loving. They dance among the few other people brave enough, or drunk enough, to shake it among coworkers.

Then later, when they head back to the loft, Scott stays over for a little while, drinking iced-tea on the balcony and he’s standing so close to Derek, Derek can feel the hairs on his arm brush against his and he’s so very aware of it. Eventually, conversation winds down and they’re just standing there, leaning against the railing, looking at the city below them, lit up here and there but mostly silent and dark. The moment of silence stretches on and Derek wonders if only he feels the tension building.

Derek’s been moving like someone with a question all evening, coming close and moving away to test out a theory - so far he seems to be right. Scott’s shy but he goes after what he wants and Derek has developed a sixth sense for knowing when he’s being chased, or pursued in the least. 

In that moment, he decides to make a bold move. If he’s right it will be bold. If he’s wrong and Scott doesn’t want him like that, then it’s a friendly touch on the arm. But when his palm warms against Scott’s skin, it feels electric and he notices Scott’s gaze going from the hand on his arm to Derek’s face. He decides to ask.

“Is this what you want, Scott?”

Scott looks nervous, shy, his younger self all over again. But he’s grown so much since.

“I don’t know what this means, to be honest.” he says finally.

Derek kisses his cheek, softly, with only the faintest rasp of beard. Scott smells divine this close up. It’s not cologne or any scented product, neither of them can stand them, what with the hyper-sensitive senses, but just Scott, almost undiluted close to his ear where Derek kisses him again after Scott doesn’t protest, but sigh contentedly.  

“It can be whatever we want it to be,” he whispers. Just then, trying to find the words to say so long as I’m yours and you’re mine and you’re so important to me, he realizes just how long he’s felt this for Scott. He looks into his eyes, looks for an answer, again. Scott’s gaze is warm, like earlier, when they were dancing.

“That sounds good, actually,” he answers as his hand covers Derek’s on his arm. He moves closer, body warm all along Derek’s, and covers Derek’s broad shoulders with his arm. Derek briefly thinks of Scott’s two circular bands above his triskele, a symbol of their individual anchors and of what they have survived, on their own and together. He smiles at the thought of a future intertwined with Scott’s in a new way. He lets his head fall on Scott’s shoulder and hangs on to his arm as if through that contact he could say all that he doesn’t feel confident enough yet to say.  _ I love you _ and _ I want this to work out so much _ and  _ where have you been all this time, I was lonely _ and thinks of how lonely Scott must have been as well. Power can do that to you. Suddenly Derek is exhausted.

“Stay the night?” He suggests, and before he even thinks of what he just said, Scott looks at him with this amused expression he gets when Stiles says something unintentionally dirty. 

“No, I didn’t mean- I don’t mean to presume. It doesn’t have to-”

“It’s okay, I got it, man. Thanks for confirming, though. I think I’d like to take you to bed and have my way with you one day,” he pauses, looking at Derek’s lips pensively “but not tonight.” 

Derek flushes at that confession, trying not to think of things that Scott might want to do to him, and chuckles. He nuzzles at Scott’s neck, scent marking him a little, and sighs. “Okay.” He feels Scott tense ever so slightly before he asks:

“Do you want to share your bed tonight, or I can take the couch..?” 

Derek thinks that maybe he didn’t make himself clear enough. He turns his head to kiss underneath Scott’s crooked jaw, which earns him a very small whimper. Then he disentangles himself from Scott’s arm, which falls to his lower back, sending shivers down his spine, and kisses Scott’s chin. When he sees Scott’s slightly open mouth and his smile, he kisses the corner of his mouth. It’s Scott who kisses him next softly, so softly, and Derek feels undone. They kiss for a few moments, testing out how they fit together, how one’s lips feels against the beard of the other, how electric it is when one bites the other’s bottom lip. 

When they break apart, Derek chuckles and tells Scott “Yeah, I want to share my bed with you.” and takes his hand to lead him inside.


End file.
